Dancing in the Moonlight
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: It's Hinata's birthday, so her friends get togethor and throw her a surprise party. Little do they know it, but it's Naruto who will give the perfect gift, the wish of her heart. Oneshot, NaruHina.


So, I was listening into the song "Into the Night" by Santana feat. Chad Kroeger and it inspired this little oneshot. The song was with a NaruHina AMV. I know, update my other story. But you can's stop inspiration when it hits, ya know? It's like trying to stop the sun from rising or setting. Anyway, here we go.

--

"Dude, what's up with Naruto?" Kiba asked in shock as he saw his friend sitting at the top of the slide, a far away expression on his face. "Yeah, usually he is airheaded. But this is the first time he's actually been quiet while being air headed. Something's not right here." Akamaru barked. Kiba understood perfectly. "You think he's in love?! Nah, Naruto is way too dense for love." Akamaru barked again, this time rather strongly. "Alright, alright! He's in love. But what if it's not Hinata? What do we do?"

Sighing, he walked up to the slide and looked up at the sixteen year old sitting on the slide. "Naruto, can I talk with you for a second? It's important," Kiba said, jolting the blonde from his daydreaming.

"About what?" Naruto inquired.

"Hinata," Kiba replied, making Naruto blush for some reason. "It's her birthday today and we're throwing her a surprise party. And since she can't bring herself to confess her feelings for you, we all thought that it would be the perfect birthday present to have you there. Can you help us there?"

"This is perfect timing," Naruto realized. "Count me in. Where is it and when?."

"Tonight, starting at seven. We're holding it at Shino's house, since he has a large open clearing there. It's also a full moon, and since she loves water and all things associated with the water, we can have a moon viewing party there. It'll be cold, but this is the kind of thing she loves. You really will make her smile. Thanks." Kiba grinned.

"Alright, I'll be there," Naruto promised. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go put the final touches on her present. See ya later!" Naruto slid down the slide and ran off quickly, his breathe visible in the chilly December air. This action left Kiba Inuzuka confused. Then Naruto's words clicked in his mind.

"Naruto knew?" Kiba realized in shock. "And he got her a present too?" Kiba shook his head in wonder. "What the heck is the world coming to? Naruto's actually _thinking. _Something's up. Still though, Hinata will be so happy to see him there." Kiba smiled reminiscently. "I wonder what he has up his sleeve. This should be fun to see. Right Akamaru?" Akamaru yipped energetically.

--

Naruto was out of breathe by the time he reached his apartment. Fumbling for his key, he unlocked his door and went to his bed, pulling out a small box from under his pillow. "She'll love this," he said excitedly. "I knew it the moment I saw it at the stand."

_Flashback- A month ago_

Naruto yawned as he strolled through Konoha, intent on making it to Icharaku's. His wallet jingled in his pocket merrily, it too happily anticipating the promised treat of ramen. "Come, come. Fine jewelry and trinkets at cheap prices. Untold treasures at your fingertips!" Naruto looked over to where the voice came from. It was from a traveling wagon. A middle aged woman stood at the booth trying to attract customers to her wagon.

And that's when he saw it. A small charm. A golden sun and a silver moon, intertwining each other around a lavender shooting star. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw this. "Hinata..." he murmured softly.

"Is this Hinata your girlfriend?" The woman smiled as Naruto looked up at her after she had spoken to him.

"No, sadly no," Naruto answered. "I get the feeling that she's liked me for a long time now. But me being me has now just now started to realize that I return the feeling. I've been waiting for a good time to tell her. But I really don't know how to tell her without making a fool of myself. But when I saw this charm, I thought of her." He smiled. "How much is this? I'm limited on funds, but if I can get it, I will. I believe that she has a birthday coming up."

"How much do you have?" The woman inquired kindly. Naruto took out Froggy, his wallet, and counted out his money, showing it to her. "For that much, I will give you the charm and a nice chain to put it on. What do you say?"

"It's a deal," Naruto agreed happily, gladly handing the money over. The woman removed the charm from the display case and put the charm on a long silver chain. She wrapped it in light purple tissue paper and placed it in a small teal gift box. Shutting the box, she handed the box to Naruto. "Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me." Naruto bowed and started on his way home, gladly forgoing ramen in the light of this.

"Wait, some advice," the woman suddenly called out. Naruto turned back around to face her. "Love often makes fools of us. True love means that you're willing to be made a fool of for the sake of your partner's happiness. Don't forget that. Not ever. True love is rare. If this truely is true love, don't miss the chance. Seize it with both hands while you can."

_End Flashback_

"This will be perfect for her," Naruto said in an excited whisper. He re-wrapped the necklace back up, treating it as if it were not made of metal and silver but of something far more fragile. He had fiercely protected this from harm this entire time while he waited for the right time to give it to her. And now the time had finally come. "I'll tell her of my feelings for her tonight. I just hope she hasn't given up on me."

Time passed quickly as Naruto put the final touches on it. The next thing he knew Kiba was knocking at his door. "We're getting ready now," Kiba explained. "Are you ready here?"

"Yeah, one sec," Naruto swore, running back to his bed. He pulled his discarded jacket back on and slipped the small wrapped box in his pocket. "Now I'm ready."

Kiba began to lead the way to Shino's house. "So, what did you get here? It looks like you put a lot of care into the gift." Kiba indicated the pocket the present was in.

"It's a secret," Naruto answered, refusing to speak about the present anymore. "I want to see and hear Hinata's reaction first. I saw it and it was practically screaming her name. I even sacrificed ramen to get this for her too." Kiba was, needless to say, impressed. Naruto sacrificing ramen for anything other than a mission was unheard of.

"Must be special then," Kiba complimented, acknowledging the sacrifice that Naruto had made. "You like her back, don't you?" Naruto blushed as he nodded. "She still loves you. Even now, she hasn't given up on you. Will you confess to her tonight then?"

"Yeah, even if she rejects me," Naruto said with a bright smile. "Even it means me being made a fool out of. Love often makes fools out of all of us. But I don't think I'll be rejected. No, tonight will truly be special for her, for both of us." Kiba grinned, recognizing that Naruto had finally realized that Hinata loved him and that he loved her back.

"Well, here we are," Kiba said as he stopped at a large dojo like house. "The others are setting up right now. Let's go see what can be done." They entered the house and emerged soon enough in a large courtyard. Lee was moving a few large tables on his own into their final positions. Ino and Sakura were putting up a large banner, Ino holding a tall ladder stable while Sakura pinned it up. Shikamaru was apparently acting as the manager for the shindig, sitting lazily nearby with a clipboard in his hand. Shino was bringing out some food. Chouji was doing his best to not eat the food right then and there while he started to build a large bonfire for warmth.

"Ino, would you hold the ladder still already?!" Sakura demanded from her perch. "It's hard enough putting this up without you failing to keep the ladder steady. Oh, Naruto! You were able to make it." Naruto grinned and spotted a pile of presents nearby.

"Yeah, of course I made it," Naruto stated as he placed his small present on top of the others. Ino and Sakura looked at each other surprised as he did this. They didn't think he would remember to bring a present. "Hinata and I are friends aren't we? She would do the same for me." Sakura smiled, realizing that Naruto had actually matured a little bit. That and he was speaking more of a feeling that wasn't so much friends but something else entirely. She decided to remain silent on the matter for now, allowing the mood to help give him courage to confess if he was indeed planning that tonight.

"Guys, Neji and Hinata are coming!" Sakura said emphatically as she spotted them entering the Aburame household. "Quick, get into positions!" Sakura jumped down from the top of the ladder and hauled it away, nearly dragging Ino with her. "Naruto, listen to Kiba so he can tell you the place we want you to be." Kiba put him in a place where he would be visible to Hinata as soon as she walked in. Sakura ran back in and sat in her place as if this was completely natural for them all to assemble here at Shino's place for no apparent reason.

"N-n-naruto," Hinata stammered as he pale eyes met his vibrant blue ones. "You'r-re all here." Her eyes traveled around the location, seeing everything that they had done. Two large table were filled with dishes of food and bowls of punch. A large white banner was hung on the roof, "Happy Birthday Hinata!" written in large ornate letters. The bonfire Chouji had just started was starting to blaze, chairs placed around it so people could sit near the fire. The main thing that caught her eye was the large cake they had gotten and the pile of presents near it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled as one. Hinata's breathe caught in her throat.

"Even Naruto remembered," Kiba told his former teammate. "But he wouldn't tell me what he had gotten you. But apparently he thought it would suit you." Kiba smirked

"You got me something?" Hinata asked Naruto in wonder. Naruto nodded faintly. "Thank you."

"Hinata, what do you want to do first? Cake, presents, or just hang out?" Chouji asked. "Let me guess. You want to see what Naruto got you." Hinata managed a nodded as both Naruto and Hinata blushed. She gave him a small, shy smile as she noticed this.

"Just this one, then we hang out," Hinata insisted as Ino brought over the small box that was Naruto's present. Everyone gathered around as she smiled as the light from the bonfire sparkled off the silver ribbon around the box. She pulled the ribbon away from the teal box and lifted off the lid, placing it on the table beside her. The tissue paper crinkled as Hinata unwrapped it from around the gift. She pulled out a small note and read it. She clapped a hand to her mouth and then looked at the necklace, the note falling back into the box. "Oh my," she said in awe.

"Do ya like it?" Naruto asked nervously as he saw Hinata's hands trembling. "When I saw it, I thought of you." Her answer came in the form a tight hug, the necklace held tightly in her hand.

"I love it," she swore. "But my hands are shaking really bad right now. Can you help me put it on?" Naruto took the necklace and clasped it around her neck, his hand brushing slightly against her neck as he pulled her long hair out of the way. "And my answer to your question is yes." Naruto's face lit up with joy as she turned to face him. Everyone saw the necklace around her neck.

"Wow..." Ino gasped. "That's beautiful. It looks like it was made for her." Sakura had to agree while Kiba's jaw dropped. Shino's mouth couldn't be seen, but his facial muscle movement looked like he was smiling. Shikamaru's eyes went wide. Chouji had actually dropped his bag of chips in shock. Sakura finally had the sense to look at the note Hinata had found in the box. Laughing, she passed it around for all of them to read.

_"Hinata, please be my girlfriend. -Naruto" _was written messily on the paper.

"Shikamaru, start the music," Ino ordered. Shikamaru reached back behind and pressed the play button on the CD player behind him. Music drifted into the air lazily as Naruto led Hinata into the cleared out area.

[1st Verse]  
Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…

[Chorus]  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night.

[2nd Verse]  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces.  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes.  
No room left to move in between you and I.  
We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night.  
And we sang…

(Chorus)  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

[Santana solo]

[1st Verse repeated]  
Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands.  
And we sang…

(Chorus)  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night…

It was only Hinata and Naruto who held the attention for the first song. They were in their own little world. Hinata's face was pure joy, peace and contentment radiating from her. Her hands, one around his neck and the other holding Naruto's hand, were holding on just enough to tell everyone that she was relaxed but was ready to put up a fight should anyone try to separate them.

Naruto on the other hand was twirling her around gracefully now, one hand guiding Hinata through the motion with ease. He too looked happy. "He understands," Sakura realized. "For the longest time, he thought he liked me. But it's only with her that he's complete. Maybe I should have gotten him when I had the chance." Sakura shook her head at the thought. "No, it would have never worked out."

The two lovers dancing in the moonlight ended their dance with Naruto dipping Hinata below his chest. "Hinata, I really do love you. Just wanted to let you know that." Then he kissed her, drawing gasps from the audience. Hinata's arm slipped around his neck as Naruto's hand ran through her hair.

"I love you too," Hinata replied. "I love you too."

--

So ends another oneshot. What would you guys think of another oneshot that could be considered a sequel to this one? But this time it is Naruto's birthday. It'll be an oneshot. Tell me what you think.


End file.
